Ghosts of the past
by Sgt.Auto18
Summary: After the betrayal of Shepherd, Makarov's death, and the Task Force being disbanded. A new threat arises. Will Soap be able to hold the rag tag group of soldier's he has, or will they slip away like the others? Will they make it? Or will this new threat finally bring the 141 to their knees? (I love reviews! Please follow and fave!) rated T for violence!
1. Safe Haven

'_It's been three months since General Shepherd betrayed us, and since Price personally killed Makarov. I lost my entire team to Shepherd, only a hand full stayed loyal to me. I'm proud of those few. Their willing to become international war criminals... just to say by my side. I've questioned this so many times and they always smile and say 'I wouldn't have it any other way Captain', It hits straight to my heart that these elite trained soldiers will give up everything to fight with me. But my biggest worry is finding Price, he dropped off the map after Makarov was killed. Another worry that's edging at me is Ghost and Roach. Archer and Toad were lucky enough to reach them in time and do what they could until Nikolai got to them and bring them here. We're in a safe house, located in the middle of a dense forest. Kauhajoki in Finland to be correct. One of Nikolai's safe havens from war, he's letting us use it as a base of operations right now until we can get pulled together.' _

Soap's attention was diverted from his journal and to his bedroom door, "It's open" He called across the room. It was rather big. Housing a medium sized desk, small dresser, medium sized bed, two windows. One behind him and another behind his bed. It seemed empty, side from the military equipment sitting in the far corner beside the door.

The door eased open, a 5'10, brown haired; brown color eyed male stepped in. He was only 28 and went by the codename Toad, one of the best spotter/sniper Mactavish had ever seen. He was Archer's partner; a 32, 6'1 black haired, blue eyed sniper.

"What is it Toad?" Soap asked with a calm tone, today had been rather peaceful.

"It's Ghost and Roach, they woke up sir. Doc said they'll make a full recovery within a few more weeks" Toad replied, the gleam in his eyes growing more and more.

The captain never felt so happy, side from seeing Price again. But this was like a brotherly happiness, his Ghost and bug were going to live! Two more soldier's he needed more then ever right now. Soap smiled and nodded a thanks to Toad before going to the makeshift medical room, he peeked in and saw Ghost and Roach were sitting up, chuckling over something that Archer; who was sitting on a bed opposite of them. Didn't find funny at all, the same old scowl edged into his face.

"Oh bugger off ya twat!" Archer growled, making Roach cringe a bit. He was the youngest on the team; being 21 and 5'9, light brown hair, bright emerald green eyes. He was also the child of the Task Force, or rather the 'little brother' as Ghost puts it.

"Jezz mate, it was just a joke." Roach said as he held his hands up in defense.

Ghost chuckled again, he was Soap's lieutenant and second in command. He always wore a skull balaclava but now he couldn't since it was stained with blood, he looked good with and without it. Being 6'0, curly sandy blond hair, chilling pale blue eyes. He mentioned before that he was in his early 30's or so.

"Not even up a few minutes and you're already causing trouble, eh?" MacTavish said with a smile as he leaned against the door frame, his smile widen when Roach and Archer both jumped faintly, but Ghost simply looked at him.

"Oi, the bug started it!" Exclaimed the sniper, trying to defend himself.

"Oh get over yourself! It was just a joke Archer!" Roach fussed, pouting like a child.

Soap glanced at Ghost who shrugged, "It was stupid anyway." That comment had the sniper and bug turning on him, bombarding him with insults and fussing. MacTavish watched in amusement as Doc slipped past and starred at them. He was a African-amercian, 5'9, black hair and brown eyes. But one of the best medic's you could ever ask for.

"Sir...I feel so sorry for you." He stated calmly, still watching the trio fight.

"Aye, I know." Soap chuckled before returning to the hallway, he started his way back to his room but stopped half way when Pepper came running around the corner; using the captain as a shield. Pepper was one of the older member's, being 6'2, 46 years old, short black hair and green eyes. He was our driver and gunner for vehicles. But what he was running from was a total wonder, until a saw a short female come from the same direction and stop dead in her tracks, her K9 Kozak, doing the same. This girl is named Auto, 5'5 and only 18, short dark brown hair, and ice blue eyes. Soap took a personal like to her for her attitude and quick-wit on and off field, it's saved the team more then once. She was also the only female member. Auto had refused to leave the tan and white lab-chow mutt behind in Irag, much to the captain's dislike, but he let her take care of him as long as he stayed out of trouble and she took very good care of him.

"What's going on?"

"Pepper tried to tie Kozak outside! Just because he chewed on his boot!" Auto said with a slight growl, clearly annoyed with the driver, who was currently tense behind Soap. He had a dislike for dogs.

"The mutt needs to be tied up instead of roaming around! He'll chew up more stuff!" Pepper argued.

"How about I tie you up instead old man!" She spat.

Soap sighed, "Alright enough you two. Auto, take Kozak back to you're room and keep him there for the rest of the day. Pepper, there's more boots in the storage room." And just like that everyone settled down and returned to their normal things. Mactavish went back to his room and sat down at his desk, writing more in his journal as the chaos in the two story safe house stirred up once again. He blocked it out as usual.

_'I really do question their sanity some times, are they fit to be soldiers anymore? Should we just retire and disband for good? Na, what am I saying. I can't do that to them, this is probably the only home and family some of them have. Disbanding would be like abandoning them, I'm not that kind of person. We'll keep fighting until the end, until every last drop of blood, sweet, tears and breath as been spent. Like my soldier's say. I wouldn't have it any other way!'_

* * *

_(Hope you like it ;) I'm throwing in my oc's for this one. I don't own anything side from Auto, Kozak and Pepper!)_

_CaptainHall: _This was really good:3


	2. Just A Ghost

**(Ghosts POV)**

After another week in that bloody hospital bed, me and Roach were finally given a clean bill of heath. I'm glad about that, don't get me wrong. I just hate sitting still. And guess where I am now? Yep, on the field, in freaking Russia of all places. Freezing my bloody butt off, on top of some remote the only people keeping me from loosing my mind right now are Roach, who's quite a few miles back giving us UAV cover, and Auto; who was currently working her way down a trail on the mountain. Her trusty mutt, Kozak; right beside her.

Here's the plan. Roach provides over watch for me and Auto. I stay up here and give sniper cover. Auto infiltrates a river side radio base and figure out what the russian's are planning to do in this area. It's very close to Finland so it's our job to be worried. Well not so much mine, Captian MacTavish is worried. After this new threat popped out of no where he's been on edge since this guy or girl has been attacking Delta force groups, SAS, Navy, Army, ect; all around the freaking world. So we're staying off the radar and doing them a favor. Even if they don't know we exist. Their still friends to us and the least we can do Is lend a hand. Just like we are now, but in the shadows; just like Ghosts.

I let out a heavy sigh, I needed to focus back on the mission instead of letting my mind wonder so much, I can save that for later when we're back at the safe haven. Can't wait to hit the shower room and get warm from this freezing place. And just when I was feeling lonely again, Roach's voice came over the comm link.

"Scenery looks nice huh? Nothing from thermal up here, then again the temperature of the area is messing me up. I can see you're beacon's and thermal signatures but nothing else really." The bug said, sounding rather bored since we had been out here for the past four hours. The only thing keeping us from freezing were our thermal clothes.

"Roger that." I replied, rather dissatisfied that this was a boring and slow mission. I would much rather be with Auto right now. At least moving around would warm me up some more, it beats sitting here. But I was growing concerned, the short stack hasn't checked in but from Roach's report she must be alright. Most likely focusing on the area around her.

After another hour of nothing but random updates from Roach, a small chat with him about tv, and cleaning my equipment. Auto finally piped in.

"I'm at check point 3. Got a clear view of the radio station." She said breathlessly, must have jogged a bit.

"Copy, I got eyes on the station." I said calmly, tightening my grip on the Barrett M82 in my hands. It could be a one shot kill in the right hands, punching .50 BMG (12.7 99mm NATO)  
rounds into anyone who was caught in the cross hairs.

"Goin' in." Auto said, her southern accent slipped through a bit. Always found it funny how she tried so hard to repress it, but it never worked.

Auto quietly went around back, it had no fence so that made her job easier. She made it to the back door and slowly turned the handle, opening it enough for Kozak to get through it. "Search boy." She ordered, watching the lab-chow mix slip in. Auto pressed herself against the building and waited. Within about two minutes she heard yelling and Kozak attacking someone. That's when she opened the door fully and aimed down the sight of her SCAR-L, seeing Kozak latched onto the arm of the radio worker. She pulled the trigger and pumped a short burst of 5.56 45mm NATO rounds into the man's skull. "Down, down!" She called to Kozak who let go and returned to her. Her shots were pretty much covered over the roar of the raging river in front of the station.

"Good boy," She praised. "Search mode, let's go."

The pair moved through the whole radio station, sweeping and clearing. They took turns killing enemies. All in all, they made a perfect team.

Auto went back to the main room, "Kozak, guard the doors." She ordered before sitting in the chair in front of the computer and sound board in front of her. Hearing the soft clicks of Kozak's claws against the cement floor, he was walking back and forth between the back door and the radio room door. She smiled a bit and cleared the fire walls. She waited and chuckled when a small cartoon of a dancing roach popped on the screen, saying 'you've been hacked by a bug!'

"Thanks Auto! You can head to the rally point now, I got from here." Roach said as he did his thing.

The female soldier left with Kozak, they trailed through the thick forest once again. "Ghost, mission done; heading to rally point for extraction."

"Rog, on my way." I responded. Glad she was out safe and now we were finally going home, might have to ring MacTavish's neck for sending us out here. But anyway, it took a good 45 minutes or so for me to meet up with Auto, who looked as tired as I felt. "Hey twat." I greeted her.

"Shut it brit." She snapped back, maybe she's not as tired as I thought.

I smiled under my skull balaclava and leaned against a tree, waiting for Nikolai to get here with the heli. I watched Auto kneel down and check Kozak for any wounds. She really did care for that mutt, and he was good at attacking and defending. Don't want to be on the other side of that bite, that's for sure.

I shifted by gaze to the ground and let my mind wonder to past time. Wondering just how dangerous and horribly wrong this mission could have been. Life is way to short to take unneeded risks. Once mistake. That's all it takes to have a bullet put between you're eyes and have you waiting on deaths door. It made me think about all the comrades I've seen some and go, most dying right beside me in the heat of battle. The only thing that kept me going through those situation's was the adrenaline pumping through my vines and the will to get back to base. But once night hit, it was a ever ending battle for sleep and keeping nightmares that ate away at me; at bay. They held no remorse for me. Satisfied when I woke up screaming or sweating. Realizing just how much loosing someone I personally trained, hurt. It really did. I've never felt my heart ache this bad in a long time. I knew I wouldn't get sleep for a while, and If I did then Doc slipped another freaking sleeping pill into my food or drink. I didn't care though, it was really the only sleep I ever got. Knowing I had to be responsible for soldier's on the field when MacTavish wasn't around was a hard job. That's why I I'm glad Auto came along, she's trained substantially in more than a few war situations. My attention snapped to her when she suddenly shifted on the ground, standing up and sighing. I could tell something was on her mind.

"Got something on the race track?" I asked her.

She looked at me and seem to be making a internal decision on wither she should tell me or not, so I waited quietly, arms crossed. "Well it's just..." Auto mumbled before glancing at the ground, brows pulled together in thought. "Ghost...I really don't know why we're fighting anymore. I mean, it feels like we're chasing our own tail here. We're trying to hunt a shadow with too much cover. How are we going to find someone like this guy?"

I blinked and started to think again. She had a point really. We were chasing...well a ghost. We knew nothing about this 'new threat', where he was, who he's working with, what his real target is, no loose treads to pull or tug on. Nothing. "I know kid..." I mumbled.

Auto sighed heavily and rubbed her face a bit and stayed quiet for a while before speaking again, we had just jumped on the helicopter that Nikolai lowered enough for us to jump into before taking off, back to Finland. "The more I think about it... the more I realize... We've always had power. But not anymore. All we have is each other. We're just Ghosts, fighting for something that can't be killed. Something that's worse then a ghost, this guy is a shadow."

**She was right...**

**(How do you guys like it so far? Please review so I can know wither or not I should keep posting please! I'm staying up pretty late just to do this lol all for you guys! Love all of you! )**


	3. Ghost Hunt Pt 1

_**"All warfare is based on deception. For years, the West's hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man."**_

* * *

"Hm...These rouge soldier's are smarter then I thought. Only sending two of their own and a mutt to take down a radio tower for simple files."  
The shadowed man grinned, he was leaning back in his office chair. A oak wood desk sat in front of him, a laptop to the left, paperwork to the right. A deer head rested on the wall behind him, above the opened window, warm Russian air came through in a gentle breeze but the sunlight pasted the man, causing shadows to be caste on his facing side. But across the room was a large flat screen tv, replaying video from the radio tower raid.

"Sir, we've managed to uncover Intel on only one of them." Said a soldier standing beside a tv on the other side of the room. He pulled a remote from his pocket and clicked a button. The video changed to a picture of Auto in full uniform but no gear. "she's the only female of the team but was also the only one to enter the radio tower aside from her dog."

The shadowed man leaned forward, propping his elbows onto his desk. "What all do you have on this girl?"

"She's only 18, former leader of a 10 squad group aliased under 'Titan'. Mostly comprised from Navy and Delta. Whole squad MIA or KIA, we're still looking into it. Anyway, her name is Becca 'Auto' MacCoy. Recruited out of the Navy for multiple reason's, recently gained the mutt aka Kozak. Five tours in Afghanistan, three in Baghdad, four in Iragi and rest are classified. She's also taken place in 28 joint missions. Joined the Task Force ten days after last tour in Afghanistan. Highly trained in all weapon ranges, so equipment may very do to conditions or mission at hand. These files claim she has over 1'000 kills handing over her head and multiple injuries from past events. Origins, the kid is from South Carolina, born and raised. But half of her family is Irish, hence the last name. Uuhh... nothing much left sir." The soldier said as he walked over and gave the man the file, watching him read back over it.

"I see... so she'll be first...or rather, her little group will." He said with a smirk. "I want full recon on standby, get the drones in the air.  
I want every state searched for these soldiers, and bring the girl to me. My dear friend Makarov simply does not know how to inflict fear like I will, and the Task Force will finally crumble. Let the Ghost hunt begin"

* * *

I walked out onto the back porch of the house, the night air was cool and nice. I've been stuffed in my office all day trying to catch some loose strings and pull them to keep us safe or make sure no one is after us for the wrong reasons. It was a lot of work, mostly when you're own team is going nuts un and down the hallways. It really can get annoying some times but It was also a sign that even in this terrible situation they can make the best of moments together while we still hold them.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard something shift near the porch table.

"You're up late Cap'." Came a southern/irish accent. Auto. Well that's a relief.

"Aye...so are you, lad."

"Can't sleep..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know really, just feel like...like something horrible is coming my direction...I've been getting little pings like this ever since I told my team to stay in their states. Don't want them caught up in this, rather have them home and safe." She mumbled, kicking back in her chair.

I knew the feeling, If none of this happened we would all be at home relaxing. But dreams are a rare thing for soldiers. Nightmare's clutch our minds instead at night. I still hear Ghost wonder the house at night when he can't sleep.

"Hey MacTavish?"

"Hm?"

"How do you deal with the frustration?"

Okay that one threw me off, how do I reply to a question I've never been answered? Well, it's not the frustration that gets me. More or less concern. And I told her just that, but it didn't seem to help the gloomy mood she was in.

"Look lad, I'm not too good at providing support unless I have a gun in my hand so... just try not to let it bother you too much okay? You have to be responsible for you're own health, so you can't let yourself be struck with emotions. I know that sounds weird but if a mission pops up I need you're head in the right place." I said, trying my best to give sport.

Auto smiled and crossed her arms, "So I should just relax when the feelings come right?"

"Only slightly"

"Sounds good to me! Thanks Captain!" She went back in and up to her room.

I sighed and glanced up at the spectacular stray night, a few bright stars caught my eye. "You buggers... still watching ehh? Well...here's one for you" I reached into and pulled out a very old coin, found it on my first mission with Price. I smiled and flipped the coin. "Alright ya bloody goofs. Heads, I'll double paperwork. Tails, you let me sleep for once." Removing my hand from my other, a smile spread across my face. It was heads. Now don't get me wrong, I don't like paper work, in fact I hate it. But Price always told me._ 'Don't be a Nacy, Soap'_ God I missed him more then any thing...

* * *

** (Alright guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy and dealing with medical problems, ended up in the hospital for about four/five hours. Family has been annoying lately, so has school work, pets, chores, ect. Leah, so know you know why. Just hope you understand, follow, fave and review please! I would very much like it! )**


	4. Hunting dream (filler)

**"The battle of life is, in most cases, fought uphill; and to win it without a struggle were perhaps to win it without honor. If there were no difficulties there would be no success; if there were nothing to struggle for, there would be nothing to be achieved. ****Just like scars, you gain many through out you're life. They prove to show the struggle's you've been through and how strong you are in the end."**

* * *

**(Auto POV)**

I remember the normal military days, getting up at 5 AM on dot, getting coffee, chatting with Reaper as usual. I would usually go for a morning jog with Ghost, hand to hand training with Roach or Bones. Get a shower, clean my gear, take a walk around base, eat lunch with my team, usual late missions, come back; crash and start over. That was my life for a while. And I honestly didn't mind it, I wish every day I was back at the base. Doing all of that again, it was relaxing. But now I can't do most of it... But that's okay. Most of my friends are still here or back in their states. Like my team, everyone is back home, safe and sound. At least I hope. Then again, no where is safe anymore. Not even our own homes. With this guy running around doing whatever he wants he can easily track us down and kill us from what Nikolai told us. Makes me wonder If he's already done it... might not be best to worry about that right now. It's pretty late.

I glanced at my clock and sighed, 4:38 AM. Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before I was pulled into a dream. One I wanted to avoid all the time, mostly since it was the first day I felt completely useless as everything went wrong...

* * *

_Crunching snow, adrenaline, heavy breathing, spectacular lights, explosions, voices, slattered blood. I felt a burning sensation grow in my stomach and chest, my body was telling me to stop running. But we had four BTR's coming after us, not to mention a heil' was right over them. I had to get my team to a safe area, find cover, something!_

_"Boss we can't keep this up! Some of falling back!" My second in command, Lavi "Bones" Herman. He's from Berlin Germany. Amazing marksman and knows how to throw together a plan on the dot._

_"Up ahead, to the left! The forest there is thick, they can't follow us there!" Shouted the heavy assault soldier beside me, Marshall "Flint" Matthews. Me and him went way back, as in child hood. Same area and school._

_He had good eyes, "This way guys!" I yelled over the explsion's. We headed to the left, weaving through the tree's and bushes as they grew thicker and thicker. Soon enough the firing stopped, so did the helicopter. But we didn't slow down. _

_I never mentioned we were almost out of ammo, having attacked a outpost heavy guarded. We had everything we needed, but a lot of stuff went wrong. Our intel was off. Despite being heavy guarded the intel didn't say anything about mobel SAM sights, BTR's, and Helicopters. It said that most of the defense was troops with heavy armor and guns. Sometimes I could just shoot whoever we get the intel from. Because now me and my team were hanging onto a very fine line, with Death and Life on either ends, pulling in a game of tug-of-war._

_I really hoped Life wins... but I gave in to hope too soon..._

_Everything suddenly flashed white, I felt heat and air rush past me. I hit something hard but cold. My whole body went numb as I tried to stay conscious, I had to. Whatever happened, my team needed me. I can't give in to the unforgiving darkness people called unconsciousiness. So I forced open my eyes and looked around the best I could. Everyone was scattered, all on the ground. Some layed still while a few tried getting up and thats when I noticed the dent in the ground. We had been hit by either a IED or a rocket was dropped on top of us. Either way we had to get moving again, or this would be our final grave..._

* * *

**(Sorry for the late updates and short post. I finally have a date for my surgery, It'll be on the 22nd and I'll be down for about a week or two but I'll upload or work on stories whenever I can! Love you guys, and keep bringing in the reviews! Stories are a new thing for me and I would love pointers and tips!)**

CaptainHall: This was really good:3

Flamethehero: Love it. KEEP POSTIN & KEEP IT STICKEH!

Lt. Jay Chiuraya: Still awesome! Auto is soo badass, and you made Mactavish a softie here! Which is rare in fanfics I've seen. Lol MORE PLS


End file.
